The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a set of panels, comprising a first panel having a first edge including an undercut which accommodates a fastening member, a second panel having a second edge including a locking region, wherein the first and second edges are positioned adjacent to each other when the panels are fastened to each other by means of the fastening member.